1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having shield members connected to each other.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
FCI USA, Inc. manufacturers and sells a printed circuit board mounted receptacle assembly under the trademark Metral(trademark). The receptacle assembly is adapted to mate with a printed circuit board mounted pin header assembly. The Metral(trademark) receptacle assembly is an impedance controlled connector manufactured by assembling a number of individual components. The components include plastic housing pieces, stamped and overmolded metal contacts, a bottom shield, a top shield, and vertical shields. The bottom shield, top shield and vertical shields form an integral ground plane system that, in part, establishes the signal integrity characteristics of the connector. Contact fingers of the ground shield directly interface with ground pins of the mating header. The top shield wraps around the top of the connector and down over the back side. The vertical shields are positioned between contact columns in the housing pieces. These vertical shields extend from the front of the connector to the back. All three shields have press fit tails that terminate to the printed circuit board.
The top shield and vertical shields in the Metral(trademark) receptacle connector are connected mechanically and electrically by a series of metal latches. The metal latch system is comprised of a series of J hook shaped beams (formed in the top shields) that interlock with edges of the vertical shields. The top shield latches with receiving areas on the top and back edges of each vertical shields. The latches provide an electrical path between shields for ground currents. The latches fasten the top shield to the assembly and contribute to the mechanical integrity of the assembly.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a receptacle electrical connector is provided including electrical contacts connected to housing members, at least one interior shield member located between the housing members, and an exterior shield member electrically connected to the at least one interior shield member at a connection. The connection includes the interior and exterior shield members having a recess and a cantilevered deflectable hook adapted to be inserted into the recess. The hook includes a receiving area and a groove extending towards the receiving area on an exterior side of the hook. The groove is adapted to guide a projection into the receiving area as the interior and exterior shield members are attached to each other.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an electrical connector is provided comprising contact modules comprising electrical contacts connected to housing members, first shield members and a second shield member. The first shield members are located between at least some of the contact modules. The second shield member is connected to an exterior side of the contact modules. The second shield member comprises deflectable latches extending into recesses in the first shield members. Each latch comprises a general J shape with a receiving area at an end of the latch and a groove extending towards the receiving area. Each of the first shield members comprise a projection located in one of the latch receiving areas. The grooves guide the projections into the latch receiving areas as the first and second shield members are attached to each other.
In accordance with one method of the present invention, a method of assembling an exterior shield with an interior shield in an electrical connector assembly is provided comprising steps of inserting a deflectable latch of the exterior shield into a recess in a side edge of the interior shield; guiding the latch along a predetermined path into the recess, the step of guiding comprising a groove on the latch sliding along a portion of the interior shield; and locating the portion of the interior shield in a receiving area of the latch. The receiving area is located at an end of the groove.